Your Accent Is Cute
by SlayerSparkly
Summary: Alfred is currently failing every one of his classes. Arthur wants to tutor somebody other than Francis. What will happen when Alfred begins to develop feelings for his straight tutor? AU and human names used. Horrible summary. Rated T; I'm paranoid. USUK
1. Chapter 1

**SlayerSparly: Hey everyone! Guess what? I hang out with the Hetalia characters now! ^^**

**America: Hello everyone! The hero has arri-**

**England: Please shut up. Hello. **

**America: Hey you cut me o-**

**SlayerSparkly: U-um maybe you should do the disclaimer now, Poland. **

**Poland: SlayerSparkly, like, totally doesn't own Hetalia no matter how much she wishes she did. Do you have anything to add, Lithy?**

**Lithuania: Oh, she also wants to warn you that in this story you may find: Yaoi/shounen-ai, personified countries, horribly written fluff, horribly written everything (You aren't that bad Sparks!), OOC'nes, and lots of English dub stuff.**

**SlayerSparkly: Thank you Lithuania and Poland. Other than that I'm sorry if I don't do the countries justice or if England's dialogue is weird because I am from America and have no idea how to talk like a British person, haha. I seriously am sorry if it's screwy though. **

**Enjoy!**

"Yay! I got all C's!" Feliciano yelled, bursting into Alfred's room wildly waving a report card in his hand. For once his eyes were open and wide open with pleasure. "I brought yours too! What did you get? What did you get?"

Alfred hastily shut off the blaring television and turned to his Italian friend. "Dude, what time is it? We had school today?" he asked in surprise.

Ignoring the American's questions Feliciano swiftly unfolded official-looking paper. His eyes skimmed over it for a moment before he set it down on the table between two half-eaten hamburgers. "I'm sorry for looking without your permission but you were taking too long, and just so you know it's all F's." he finished with a small pant and flopped down on the beaten up sofa next to Alfred.

Alfred's eyes widened. "No way!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure I did better than that!"

Feliciano shrugged. "You could ask my friend Kiku to help you, he's really smart."

"You mean like a tutor? Nuh-uh! Heroes don't need tutors!" Alfred jumped up and began turning his obviously tampered with report card this way and that, trying to make sense of all the repeating letters. There was a way to change an A into an F right?

The curl in his hair bobbed as Feliciano smiled and cocked his head. "You could ask a teacher to give you private lessons-"

"You know what? A tutor might help!" Alfred said a bit too loudly while cupping a hand over Feli's mouth. _Anything_ but afterschool lessons with those dinosaurs. It was already bad enough that he had to spend - what? – three days a week listening to them drone on and on about boring stuff that didn't really matter. Not to mention that it always felt as if he was inhaling chalk dust whenever he walked into a classroom.

"Great!" Feliciano said with a clap of his hands. "I'll go talk to Kiku next time I get the chance. I have to go now; I'm meeting Ludwig for PASTA~!"

The Italian hopped up and skipped to the door leaving Alfred with just one question:

_Wait… how did he even get into my apartment?_

…

The next day passed by all too quickly. The sun seemed to almost blast across the sky until it's rays started to disappear over the horizon in what felt like a matter of hours. Alfred sighed. He had skipped school that day to prepare himself for having Kiku over but had only just realized that tutors probably got mad at you for skipping. Oh well.

Suddenly a knock on the door rang out over the blasting television and the sound of paper crumbling as Alfred unwrapped another hamburger. "Coming!" he yelled.

…

Arthur knocked on the door once again, irritated that 'Alfred' had yet to open the door. Apparently he was desperate for a tutor, but how did he expect to keep one if he couldn't even open the bloody door for them?

He sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled blond hair. At least he wasn't tutoring Francis like Kiku was. Poor chap. In fact, if it wasn't for Kiku, Arthur would probably be on his way to the Frenchman's house right now.

"Kiku!" Feliciano had hollered, throwing open the door and skipping into the room.

Looking nervously up from his book Kiku answered, "H-hai?"

"Alfred failed all of his classes; He really wants to know if you can help him."

Arthur nearly dropped his pencil. "I could do it!" He almost yelled. If it would get him out of spending alone time with Francis he would do anything. "I'll just tell Francis that I can't-"

"You can't just abandon him!" Feliciano gasped. He seemed to be appalled that Arthur would give up on his pupil so easily. Feliciano obviously didn't know Francis.

Arthur was about to reply when Kiku turned to him. "You can leave tutoring Francis to me if it means that much to you." He said.

He was suddenly pulled out of his memory as the door opened to reveal a very confused young man. "Uh, where's Kiku?" he asked while scratching his head.

"I am Arthur Kirkland," he answered. "I'll be tutoring you instead."


	2. Chapter 2

**SlayerSparkly: Omg what is this? What is this? Is it? It is! I updated, oh yeah. I didn't get the chance to until now so… yeah. New state, new school, and new awkward silences at lunch when I sit down next to someone who looks like they want to murder me, haha. Anyway, you don't want to hear about that do you? So let's get a move on with the story~! **

**Japan: Spark-san does not own Hetalia, sadly. **

**SlayerSparkly: Good enough ^^**

Alfred took a loud slurp of his soda before continuing, "AND I'M THE HERO!"

Arthur resisted the urge to cover his ears as the American yelled that same phrase for the fiftieth time. He had come over to tutor the boy but was instead listening to Alfred drone on and on about unrealistic plans to save the world; all including him being the hero. Couldn't the bloody git talk about anything else?

"That's great and all," Arthur said with utmost patience. "But how about we work on school now?"

Then Alfred said something completely unexpected. "Y'know, your accent is really cute."

Arthur blushed before standing up and slamming his hands onto the coffee table. The items on top of it rattled as he exclaimed, "W-what kind of a comment was that? Since when do you call guys cute?"

Shrugging (and slightly blushing also) Alfred replied, "Just saying! And it – it isn't like I'm actually into guys or anything!" He finished with a nervous laugh and lightly slapped his new tutor on the shoulder.

What a character.

…

Alfred sighed in relief as Arthur gave him a dirty look and began flipping through his student's history text book. That was a close one! Man he had to stop that before someone suspected him of being gay! Of course… he was but… he hadn't exactly 'come out of the closet' yet. It really sucked, too, because he couldn't tell anyone if he liked them. Not only that, but with this new Arthur dude, school work was probably going to be even harder to focus on.

Well, it couldn't be helped!

…

Alfred's eyes flew open as the alarm clock on his bedside table began to blare 'Party in the USA'. Everything was blurry for a moment before his hand landed on top of his glasses. When they were finally on his face where they belonged he (literally) rolled out of bed. The floor was surprisingly comfortable.

Stupid Arthur, keeping him up late just because he 'wasn't listening' and 'should really stop doodling superheroes in his notebook or we'll have to stay up all night learning about the same things.'

"Al-Alfred? Are you okay?" asked a quiet voice from on top of the bed.

Alfred turned his head to the side, for he was laying on his stomach, and almost yelled when he saw a boy leaning over the edge of the mattress in his peripheral vision. "What the- who are you?" he yelled.

"I'm Matthew, your brother!" the mysterious stranger whispered with a frown.

"Oh," Alfred mumbled. "Right."

He really needed to speak up or people were going to forget him! This was already the fourth time that week.

The rest of the morning was spent brushing hair, eating breakfast, and going through the rest of the brothers' early morning routine.

"So, uh, who was that last night?" Matthew asked timidly as he munched on a poptart.

"My new tutor!" Alfred said, beaming at his brother from across the table.

Matthew looked thoroughly surprised, "I didn't think you would accept or even like a tutor!"

"I don't," he replied, taking a bite out of a biscuit. Through his mouthful of food Matthew caught something that sounded somewhat like 'he's cute but he's a smartass!' A blush formed on the Canadian's cheeks as the cute part set in.

Alfred knew that his brother was still a bit uncomfortable about his fondness for men. It wasn't like he could change it, though!

Sensing that he had offended his twin, Matthew began to say something to show his support for Alfred. "U-um… w-was his butt cute?"

Bursting into laughter was the best response that Alfred could give.

…

"You are so cruel, mon ami!" Francis gasped, laying the back of his hand on his forehead in a dramatic motion. As soon as Kiku appeared at his house instead of Arthur he suspected the man of as many dirty things as he could think of. "Who was it?"

Arthur cringed as the Frenchman grabbed his wrist in a way that showed that he had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. "What the hell are you taking about?" he asked.

Cringing even more at the creepy smile that spread over Francis' face Arthur struggled as hard as he could. "Onhonhon, Do not act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. Which young lady were you entertaining last night? Or was it a man?"

"I'M STRAIGHT YOU GIT!" Arthur yelled, using all of his remaining strength to break free of Francis' grasp. "As for where I was; if you must know, I was helping Alfred Jones study."

Francis tilted his head and asked, "The American?"

Before Arthur could say anything Francis began speaking again. "I can't believe you cheated on me with him," he sighed.

"Chea-Cheated?"

"Oui. Cheated."

… "Wanker! WHAT EVEN MADE YOU THINK THAT WE WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP?"

Just another friendly conversation between Francis and Arthur~!

**A/N: CANADA! Haha, sorry. I am just like him believe it or not. Other than that, look! America is the gay one this time! Refreshing, isn't it? I don't know if it's just me but it gets kind of annoying when the object of my fangirling (Iggy) is always the girly one :P So, have a good day (or night… or whatever it is in your time zone… it's like 10 at night here so… bye!)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SlayerSparkly: GOMENASAI! Forgive me. I am so terrible, I can't believe I didn't update for so long. How long has it been? Probably like a week but still… I feel bad. Writer's block is killer though. Also, to everyone who has reviewed/faved/watched/read this; I love you so much! Not in a creepy way! So without further ado comes: Probably the shortest most awkwardly written chapter in all of fanfiction!**

**Sealand: SlayerSparkly doesn't own Hetalia. ^^**

"What's this?" Alfred asked.

"Can't you even read? You've been chosen as a representative for the upcoming world conference."

The American glanced at his tutor before smiling widely. "Of course!" he laughed. "I was just making sure that you knew because I didn't know if you knew."

Arthur raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Then of course you would know that you will be speaking on behalf of all of America?"

"That's so cool Alfred," came an almost inaudible voice from beside Arthur. "I'll be representing Canada!"

Arthur nearly fell out of his seat in surprise. "Weren't we alone?" he gasped.

"I've been here the whole time…" Matthew whispered, "I'm Alfred's brother Matthew. It's really nice to meet you."

"A-Arthur," he replied.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before the Canadian picked up what seemed to be a polar bear that was sniffing around on the floor and drifted out into the bedroom. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

"So…" Alfred began. No words followed and the clock continued to tick loudly in the quiet room. Tick-tock.

Arthur cleared his throat, "I guess we're done for the day."

"Yep."

"…I'll be going now."

"Okay."

**A/N: I hate this transition, lol. So awkward… so awkward…**

** …**

The clouds were slightly covering the sun, making it even colder than it already was. It was actually supposed to rain that day- of course Alfred didn't really care because he had stuff to do. It was taking a while though. Who would have thought that it would be so hard just to find one person in an entire campus?

Finally he decided that it was time just to sit down and rest for a second. He sighed and sat down dramatically on the ledge of a dry water fountain.

Suddenly Alfred felt something running into his foot. What the heck? It was a baby turtle!

"Hey amigo, can you, ah, give that to me please?"

Alfred looked up to see Antonio jogging towards him with a quite a few other baby turtles in his arms. He blinked. He spent all day looking for the guy and when he decides to take a break he just… shows up. Weird.

"Uh, yeah sure!" Alfred replied, scooping up the tiny turtle attempting to climb his shoe and handing it to Antonio.

The Spaniard (**A/N: Is that right?)** smiled and took the turtle carefully from the other man before sticking it in a small box under his arm along with all of the others. "Sorry to bother you," he said while rubbing the back of his head. "They all escaped from Lovino's house today. Normally they follow me around but I think I did something to annoy them because when I tried to catch them they all just scuttled away as fast as they could!"

Alfred laughed, "No it's fine. I was actually looking for you!"

"Really?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah." Alfred said with a nod.

Antonio was actually one of Alfred's closer friends, due to the fact that they both had the same… ah… 'preferences'. Antonio was a quite a bit more open about it though, and he actually had a boyfriend (Lovino always denied it when asked- but no one ever believed him. It was actually quite easy to see how smitten he was).

"So what is it?"

"How do you ask out a straight guy?"

"… Que?"

"'Kay? It's not a yes or no question."

"No no no, what I meant to say was… What?"

"I think it's a good question!" Alfred huffed.

Antonio sighed and then blushed, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder and giving him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I guess you would just ask them out like you would any other guy. Just remember that there is a 99.9% chance they will say no, though."

Alfred nodded and barely had enough time to say thanks before a familiar Italian ran in while letting loose a string of not-so-nice words.

**SlayerSparkly: I MADE THIS FOR YOU! DXD Lol. I love Hot Kool-Aid. Anyways, I did make this for you. My life has been so busy lately that I just got the chance to write this out. I started writing some one-shots during my free time at school though. But until next time (which probably won't be long because I am soooo looking forward to the next chapter, haha) remember: Stay away from France ('cause he's a pervert), USUK is da best, and Liechtenstein is too adorable for her own good. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SlayerSparkly: Yay, another update! I'm so excited about this chapter for really no reason whatsoever, but excited nonetheless! Oh, and just as warning, Romano is in this chapter so brace yourself for some language. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the others. So… PASTA~!**

**Prussia: Spark doesn't own Hetalia- she couldn't handle my level of AWESOME!**

**Hungary: I was supposed to do disclaimer today :0 *frying pan at the ready***

**SlayerSparkly: Yeah *sweatdrop* let's get started before somebody does something they'll regret…**

"ANTONIO, YOU BASTARD! THERE YOU ARE!" Lovino yelled as he charged down the sidewalk towards the two. He was obviously very angry.

Face turning pale Antonio turned to look at Alfred. "He looks murderous today," he mumbled.

Alfred was thoroughly surprised. "Since when are you scared of Lovino?" he gasped.

Antonio's lips were moving in reply but Alfred couldn't hear what his friend was saying over the man in the background screaming, "DAMN YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

…

"So how was your session with Francis?" Arthur asked as he took a sip of tea. He had come over to Kiku's apartment that day in order to talk a bit before the world conference, but for some the reason the conversation never left the people that they tutored.

Kiku paused for a moment before continuing to sketch another box for the doujin he was writing. "It was… interesting. I don't think my tutoring is getting through to him though."

There was barely a break before Arthur replied, "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm doing anything to help Alfred either. All he does is eat and draw superheroes in his notebook when he thinks I'm not looking."

"You seem to really like him," Kiku pointed out. Really, the reason that the conversation wasn't going very far was because Arthur would always say something about Alfred once they starting talking about something else. Of course, Kiku wasn't going to point that out.

Arthur almost choked on his tea. "Are you kidding? What makes you think that?" he paused for a moment before continuing, "Have I told you about how many burgers he can eat in an hour? It's disgusting!"

…

Well after Lovino calmed down enough to refrain from call Antonio a bastard for a few seconds the three tried to communicate what was going on.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" Antonio asked when he calmed down also. He no longer seemed afraid of being murdered by his boyfriend and now actually seemed to be his normal self.

The Italian frowned. "You stood me up you idiot! Then when I go home all of my turtles are gone!" he grumbled. "Then I find you here all friendly with Alfred."

Antonio did a facepalm (_Oh yeah… we had a date today didn't we?_) before throwing his arm over Lovino's shoulders and smiling. "I'm sorry, I forgot! Were you jealous?" he accentuated the word jealous, then pulled Lovino closer to him.

Alfred coughed, "I'll just go now."

…

_**The Next Day**_

"This is awesome!" Alfred exclaimed, linking his arm with Arthur's. Yesterday's conversation with Antonio was out of his mind and he wondered what brought up the question in the first place. It wasn't like he was that into his tutor anyway. So now he laughed as he dragged Arthur out the door and into the snow on their way to the world conference- with Matthew following close behind but both Alfred and Arthur had forgotten that he was there at the moment.

"I'm so glad that you came over! Not just because I wouldn't know how to get to wherever the heck this thing is on my own!"

Arthur blushed as Alfred grabbed his arm and simply replied, "I was just worried that it would make a bad impression if the man that I tutor doesn't show up. Don't want the rest of the world to think England is irresponsible."

"Sure then, _England. _But ain't no one responsible for the hero!"

"You don't have to call me England, I'm sure Arthur is just fine. Also 'ain't' is not a word. Use proper English please."

Alfred just laughed again before they made it to the building.

…

Inside was chaos.

"Lud- Germany! I'm scared!" Feliciano cried, jumping up into Ludwig's arms so that he was being carried bridal style. "Everyone is staring and there isn't any pasta!"

"I'LL MAKE WARSAW YOUR COUNTRY'S CAPITOL!"

"You are all so childish! I express my anger with this piano!"

"How the heck did you get a piano in here? Kesesese~"

"Big brother?"

"Yes?"

"…Why do you keep staring at uh… Austria I think… like you want to say something?"

Everyone was either talking, yelling, fighting, or trying to find a way out of the room. Everyone was being referred to as the country they represented and even Lu- Germany's voice was lost in the midst of all the madness.

"Angleterre!" Franci- France called from the opposite end of the room. He ran towards Arthur (somehow) in slow-motion. It was unreal how much it looked like a scene straight from a movie. "Mon ami! How have you bee-" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

_Oh great!_ Arthur thought. Now Alfred was going to see the crazy company that he actually bunked with (because yes, believe it or not, whenever Arthur's dinky little apartment's water, heat, or plumbing went out as it often did he would have to stay at Francis' place for a little while) and that certainly was not going to help his reputation.

"Uh, hey man!" Alfred said while holding out a fist that he apparently wanted Francis to fist-bump. "I'm Alfred."

Francis ignored Alfred and walked straight past him to Arthur- or England, he guessed. "You are continuing to cheat on me with the American?" he gasped.

Oh. Damn. Now Alfred- or, America?- was going to get the wrong idea!

"Dude, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Alfred said.

"I don-"

Francis turned to Alfred and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Why must you come between us? What do you have that I don't?" under his breath he quickly added, "It definitely isn't looks, I am far more beautiful than he!"

"… I could hear that." Alfred replied.

No! No! No! Now Francis was crazy, Alfred was convinced that Arthur liked men, and Ludwig's brother Gilbert (who represented Prussia, even though it was no longer a country) looked about to kill the representative for Austria who was playing the piano (apparently to express his anger) and being admired by who Arthur/England guessed was the representative for Hungary.

How could this get any worse?

"Wasn't the representative for England supposed to start us off? Where the hell is he?" came a voice from somewhere in the mob of crazed people.

Oh. Well. There was his answer.

**SlayerSparkly: Slightly less AU now, lol. I just had to do this, though! And for those of you who are probably mad at the lack of fluffy USUK moments I promise that the next chapter will be all fluffy and cute :D Trust me, I have a plan for this story! It won't all be silly nonsense where America and England deny their totally obvious feelings for one another. ILY! Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SlayerSparkly: Hello! This is why I love weekends, plenty of time to read, write, and watch anime. Not much to say about this chapter… but I lost my draft (I wrote drafts for each chapter, initially). I still have the main idea, though! **

**In reply to Belligerent Bastard: Thanks for the criticism! It sounds a little harsh but I appreciate the honesty and I thought that such a review deserved a reply! Since I couldn't reply to the actual review I thought I should just add it here. I do understand that the story is random and may seem to have no plot, but as I said at the end of chapter… four I think, I actually have a plan and everything in here is for a greater purpose (that sounded kind of religious, haha). As for fanservice… it was probably more like me service, lol. Just random stuff that was in my head that I thought would be fun to add- and I'm one of those rabid fangirls so… Last but not least, this is only about my second fanfiction. And I wrote it for fun, so it isn't exactly professional or probably even good. Either way, though, I plan to continue just because I enjoy writing it. Also, my writing would never improve if I just quit all the time! Thank you for taking the time to review! ^^**

**By the way, I don't own Hetalia. Which is probably a good thing because USUK would be in every episode/volume and Canada would be the most badass character of them all XD**

Arthur groaned and attempted to hide behind Francis who was now speaking nonsense in French to Alfred and some girl who had come over to see what the heck was going on. Nobody had told him that he was supposed to start off the meeting!

Of course everyone was now yelling and looking for Arthur, most of them using foreign curses and doing facepalms.

…

Alfred shifted his weight to his other foot as everyone began shouting obscenities that were aimed toward that idiot of a representative (wherever he may be) who was supposed to start them off. Well dammit! Arthur was going to have a pretty rough time if this continued. Maybe they should just leave. Or… did he finally have a chance to be a hero?

…

Arthur shoved his face in his hands and prepared to apologize to everyone in the room for not being aware that he should have started the meeting. How embarrassing! What was that he was saying to Alfred earlier about not wanting the rest of the world to think that England was irresponsible?

Suddenly a loud voice echoed across the room. "Yo, everyone!" Alfred hollered. "Shut up so that we can start this thing! JSYK, Mr. England left the job of starting us off to me, so you all have to listen to me and do what I say!"

What was Alfred doing?

The American ran over to where Ludwig was standing (still holding a petrified Feliciano) and patted the German on the shoulder. "And to start this off I say that Ludwig here say something!" Alfred then ran back toward Arthur and Francis (who had gotten over the fact that Arthur was still cheating on him Alfred and was now attempting to flirt with Ivan, who had been standing nearby).

"What was that?" Arthur asked, half annoyed that Alfred would do something so immature and half relieved that he didn't have to go in front of everyone and apologize.

"Just me saving your butt," Alfred replied with a smile. "Which I guess is kinda cute- what?"

… "My butt is cute?"

… "What I meant to say was…" Alfred mentally slapped himself. Damn it, Matthew! Why did he have to plant that thought in his head? "I think it's cute that you had to be saved by me!"

Arthur shook his head and grabbed Alfred's hand. "Whatever. We should just leave; it doesn't seem that any work is getting done anyway." He motioned with his free hand towards the chaos that was erupting around Ludwig.

Alfred blushed a bit when Arthur's hand came in to contact with his then smiled. "Okay."

"Oh, we should probably study today! You have a test tomorrow, do you not?"

Alfred pouted, "Actually… could we go on a date?"

Arthur was completely dumbstruck. W-what was he supposed to say to that? Damn Francis and making Alfred think that he was gay! The funny thing was that he didn't really want to turn the other man down. So he settled with an answer that he thought would show that he didn't want to go on a date but still wanted to hang out with Alfred. "W-we really should study for that test." He stuttered.

…

Alfred felt about ready to throw up. Did he really just do that? A-ask Arthur out on a… a date? The first moment after he brought up the idea he felt inclined to just laugh it off and say 'Gotcha!' but then he got an answer that sounded almost like Arthur wanted to say yes! Of course after encouragement like that he wasn't going to pretend to be joking! "How about a study date then?" he asked while bouncing slightly on his feet.

Arthur's green eyes stretched wide and Alfred got the impression that he could think of nothing else to say.

"Why the bloody hell not…" Arthur grumbled just loud enough so that Alfred could hear. He was elated!

"Come on then!" Alfred laughed, pulling Arthur out of a building for the second time that day. Everyone else was too caught up in the pandemonium to even notice the door closing behind the two on their way out.

…

AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Arthur you idiot! Why did you say yes? Now he was going to have to explain that he was straight on a date!

Though… it did feel kind of nice racing down the street holding Alfred's hand. And the way that his hair was sort of shiny in the winter sun could have considered attractive- wait! What the heck was going through his mind?

When they finally made it back to Alfred's apartment Arthur was thoroughly freaked out by himself and he was also freezing because it had begun to snow again on the walk home, even harder than it had been earlier that morning.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Alfred asked as he turned to a chattering Arthur.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Arthur replied while trying to hug himself in order to warm up.

He shut his eyes for a moment and blinked open in surprise when he felt arms around him. "Alfred!" he shouted. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Alfred asked innocently. "You'll get warmer this way."

Arthur blinked. It was actually… sweet.

Maybe

Just maybe

He could… give Alfred…

A chance?

**SlayerSparkly: Wow that took forever to type :P Did you like it? I would have had this up sooner (*is a crazy updating machine this weekend*) but we were running around trying to buy my sister a phone all day and then I ended up getting a Betta Fish (Whose name is Gilbert, 'cause he's awesome) and having to set up his tank. Anyway, I always seem to get off-topic. Will you review? *puppy dog eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**SlayerSparkly: WARNING: This chapter may be an epic fail. I am horrible at fluff, am not very good at math, and there is way too much explaining stuff. Other than that it's just the fact that I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy~ XD**

**Iceland: SlayerSparkly does not own Hetalia. **

**SlayerSparkly: Oh yeah! P.S. This is where my education fails me because I'm writing about people quite a bit older than me. Because of this America may seem like a bit of an idiot later on. **

"What was the point of that anyway?" Alfred asked with a yawn. He threw his hands behind his head and looked over at his tutor who was busy scribbling down notes. "In my opinion we could have just skipped the whole thing."

It had been about half an hour since Alfred had made a not-so-subtle move on Arthur and the American was still attempting to make the atmosphere less tense.

After the whole 'you'll warm up faster this way' move when he put his arms around the man it seemed as though he liked it. Though just as soon as Alfred's lips reached Arthur's neck he felt a stinging sensation on his right cheek. Apparently kissing your tutor's neck when he's not prepared was grounds for being smacked.

There was a trace of irritation in his voice as Arthur replied from the very other end of Alfred's couch, "They have a world conference once a year at every high school and college. They are supposed to help the world's nations resolve problems peacefully while educating the younger generations at the same time, but apparently they work a bit differently here in America."

Alfred nearly jumped on top of Arthur, playfully pushing him when he landed a few inches away. "Don't be hatin' on my country! I bet this conference was way more interesting than any you had in good ol' Iggyland!"

One of Arthur's rather large eyebrows rose at the name 'Iggyland' but he held his tongue until after he took a sip of water. "I have to admit that I had never seen anything quite so… interesting you said, but I had also never been almost murdered at one before. Sometimes I regret being an exchange student," he replied. As if to accentuate how tiring dealing with all of this was Arthur finished with a sigh.

Making a 'hmmm…' sound Alfred said, "Well then, like I said, we could have just skipped!"

Arthur laughed, "Once you're chosen as a representative the world conference becomes worth 40% of your grade. *I've been to one of these schools before. I can only hope that we don't get docked too many points for leaving early." He tapped his pencil against his chin for a moment before changing the subject. "Okay, can you work out (√16 x 7) + -16?"

All of a sudden there was soda all over the coffee table as Alfred did a spit take. "I-is that college level?" he sputtered.

"… Pre-algebra."

Alfred scooted a bit closer to his tutor until they were touching and nervously asked, "Anything easier?"

It was almost comical how Arthur's jaw fell open. Alfred could tell that he was trying to regain his composure as he Arthur replied, "Let's say you rent a hotel room for $800 a night-"

"I stink at word problems and that's one expensive hotel!"

"Ha!" Arthur laughed without humor while rolling his eyes. "What kind of math can you do then?"

Alfred thought for a moment. At the moment there was really only one thing on his mind.

"What do we equal?" Alfred asked.

"Excuse me?"

…

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked, still groaning on the inside at how awful his joke sounded out loud. He hadn't fully heard Alfred's question, but it sounded like something about what two numbers were equal to.

"If you take me and add you, what does it equal?"

What? "Two people. What else?"

Then Alfred sat up straighter and replied with a smile, "But maybe we're like a recipe! Two ingredients that come together to make something sweet!"

Arthur looked quickly in the other direction, now blushing slightly as well. He did think of giving Alfred a chance but… it was still odd. The whole idea of being with a man.

Maybe he could try something.

Before he could let his common sense kick in Arthur felt his face getting closer to Alfred's. No turning back now.

Just as their lips were about to touch the door opened.

***Arthur is referring to a school with many students from several different countries. They are to help students from other countries have a chance to study in a different environment and gain more knowledge about the rest of the world. This particular one is in America though the students hardly leave the campus. If you couldn't tell, this was totally made up by me. **

**SlayerSparkly: Okay, this chapter has been shorter than the ones I have been publishing lately. So just a few announcements before this chappie ends (feel free to skip if you don't care): **

**I may not be very active in my publishing because I have a hella lot of homework (and yes, I did just say hella, haha). I no longer have the 'I'm the new kid' excuse so I really have to work hard to keep my grades up. **

**Sorry if parts of my story make absolutely no sense. XD In my (sort of crazy jumbled up) mind everything comes together perfectly. Of course all of the associations I make in my head will eventually be put down and published, but I don't think most people are used to waiting like four chapters before something clicks. Just thought I should say that since some of you seemed a bit confused. **

**Gilbert says hi! *holds up fishbowl* **


	7. Chapter 7

**SlayerSparkly: Hey there, everyone. Not much to say today. I'll try to update faster than I did this time (by the way: there is some language in this chapter).**

**Greece: SlayerSparkly does not and never will own Hetalia, Axis Powers or otherwise. **

"O-oh!" Matthew gasped as he opened the door. "Sorry. The- the conference ended so- uh… should I leave?"

Arthur quickly scrambled off of Alfred and straightened out his clothes as he sat up. "No, er, you're fine. I was just-"

"Totally coming onto me!" The American beside him laughed good-naturedly. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness as he threw his arm over the now seriously embarrassed Brit. Arthur groaned and buried his face in his hands. Of course.

This, of course, only made Matthew blush furiously and look down at his feet so that he wouldn't have to make eye contact with two men in front of him. M-maybe this would be a bad time to tell them. "Alfred, they need you up at the office." He whispered, slowly edging his way towards the room he shared with his brother. If he was lucky he could make it inside and shut the door before the two got all over each other again.

"What do they need me for?" Alfred asked. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

The Canadian shrugged and accidentally ran into the doorframe when he turned his eyes back to Alfred for a moment. "Ow…" he moaned.

"I'll just go then," Arthur sighed, refusing to admit to himself that he was actually disappointed that his session with Alfred was being cut short. He was just agitated that they didn't get to do much studying! Honestly! Not to mention that he would have to spend twice as much time the next time going over the things that they were supposed to learn today. Yes, that was it.

"NO! DUDE YOU HAVE TO GO WITH ME!" Alfred suddenly shouted, clinging on to Arthur's arm when he attempted to stand.

"Why the bloody hell is that?" Arthur gasped. The sudden attack shocked him so much that he had to catch his breath.

A mischievous look was suddenly on Alfred's face as he replied, "Well~ they are probably calling me up there 'cause I like failed everything. YOU are my tutor so it would be your fault if I did. So you should get in trouble too."

Arthur gaped at Alfred without anything to say. Surprisingly, the American had a point. It was presented in a somewhat rude way, but it was point nonetheless.

"Fine," Arthur said stiffly. "I'll go with you, but if you failed your classes then it's your damn fault."

...

As the two entered the main building and then the front office, Alfred couldn't help but stare at his tutor the whole time. What if he really had failed everything? He could possibly be kicked out of the school (and it was a wonder how he was accepted in the first place). Even worse the school could assign him a tutor and he would have to spend the rest of the year with some dork who spit when he talked and still lived in the 80's. Despite the fact that Alfred hadn't really thought his feelings for Arthur that serious, he couldn't bear the thought of not having any excuse to see him anymore.

…After all, why would Arthur come to see him if he wasn't required? Sure he had agreed to a date, and sure he had attempted to kiss him, but to Arthur it was probably just experimenting with his sexuality or something.

Then a large wooden door loomed above them. The smell of paper and old lady perfume drifted out from behind it. It was the smell of doom.

Arthur turned towards Alfred and gave him a look that seemed to say, 'you are overreacting.'

He turned the doorknob and Alfred took a deep breath.

…

Arthur waited impatiently in the hallway while Alfred spoke to the principal. His shoe was tapping the fake tile floor and he had actually begun to make a game out of it. He would see if he could tap the rhythm of a song (and just between you and me he was humming too, but don't let him know that I told you or he would kill me). What was taking Alfred so long? They weren't going to expel him were they? It wouldn't be surprising since Arthur had no idea how the git had even got in anyway.

Couldn't they just hurry up if they were going to? He was getting sick and tired of waiting. Damn that stupid lady in the office for saying that they needed to speak to Alfred alone.

Arthur sat down with his back against the wall and sighed. Why did he care so much anyway? He was probably just… experimenting with his sexuality when he attempted to kiss Alfred. In that case, why was he so upset that he wouldn't have to go and teach Alfred anymore? It should be a relief.

Crap! Dammit! Shit, shit, shit! "Alfred you idiot! You had better not get yourself expelled!"

The door then flew open and hit an unsuspecting Arthur right in the face. Ouch.

"HEY ARTIE! Guess what?" Alfred called as he burst into the hallway excitedly. "Uh… Arthur? Where are ya dude?"

"I am bleeding behind the door."

"Oh. Well what the heck, why are you doing that?"

"I can't help it that you smashed my face in with that bloody dang door!"

Alfred made a 'pssssshhhhhhh' sound and rolled his eyes as if it was all Arthur's fault that he had been brutally smacked with a door. "Anyway, guess what!"

"What?" Arthur asked in probably the least amused voice that any human could muster.

"They wanted to congratulate me for taking charge at the world conference!" Alfred exclaimed.

And so the chapter ends with absolutely no cliffhanger or anything all that interesting.

**SlayerSparkly: I fail for that ending. Yep. I do.**

…**Love you guys! Not in a creepy way, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SlayerSparkly: H-hey everyone. ^^ I'm just going to go straight into the story and not delay this time, so~ Belarus! Do the disclaimer please! Warning: Longer chapter.**

**Belarus: SlayerSparkly does not own Hetalia. If she did she would own my brother. Then she would die. **

**SlayerSparkly: Right. ^^"**

"Are you serious?" Arthur asked as he cautiously removed himself from that forsaken spot behind the door and stood up beside his… uh… friend.

"Yep!" Alfred replied. He looked absolutely ecstatic as he swiftly slammed the door to the office shut. "In fact, my social studies and history grades were raised to B's."

Briefly pausing from tilting his throbbing head back, the Brit gave Alfred a small smile. It was meant to say both 'congratulations' and 'prepare to die later' at the same time, though the man before him only seemed to get the congratulatory part. Arthur heaved a heavy sigh.

It was probably time to head home, Arthur realized. His water and power were most likely out at the moment, though, due to the snowy weather. The pipes would always freeze when the temperature dipped below freezing even slightly, and the power never lasted long when it was snowing, raining, windy, hailing, or even too sunny. Well, he was just going to have to stay at Francis' **(A/N: Francis's? I'm not sure…) **then. "If there isn't anything else then I should be going now," he told Alfred, turning to leave the building.

Suddenly Alfred's hand was tightly clamped on his tutor's shoulder. "Awww, at least let me walk you home!" he whined while sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

Arthur stiffened before quickly looking away. "Er, uh, no. That won't be necessary," he said shakily. Alfred did not need to see any more of that crazy Frenchman, besides, Francis would probably just scare him off with his dirty mind.

A short silence enveloped the room and Alfred's grip slackened for a moment before he jumped in front of the other man. "I insist," he, well, insisted. "A weak and helpless damsel like you needs a hero to walk you home or you might get hurt!"

"Do I look like a damsel to you?" Arthur asked, unamused. Alfred blinked but did not reply which made Arthur cross his arms and mutter, "Git."

"It was a joke, dude."

"Not a funny one."

Alfred heaved an even more dramatic sigh than Arthur's and walked over to open the door for him. "Whatever. But I am walking you home."

Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! That was the anguished voice inside of Arthur's head.

That is how the two ended up walking in a quiet that was so awkward that Arthur began contemplating ways to 'accidentally' choke himself with a pen in his pocket. Maybe if he pretended to try to pry the clicking part out with his teeth then shoved into the back of his throat really hard-

"Hey Artie," Alfred whispered, "D-do you hear something?"

"Like what?" he asked back, temporarily putting his suicide plans on hold. All that he could hear was the sound of two girls speed-walking down the street and laughing. At this point the snow was beginning to melt (Jeez, it hadn't even been a day since it fell!) and the ground was covered in cold water and muddy slush, which made some loud splashing noises when you walked through them. Surely that wasn't what Alfred meant, though.

"Like… it's hard to explain," Alfred replied. "It's really creeping me out though. D-do you… think it's a… a ghost?"

Arthur let out a bitter laugh and then stopped, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Seriously? Ghosts aren't-" and then he could see it. His get out of jail free card.

…

Alfred was really, truly freaked out. A creepy and almost evil aura surrounded him, that Arthur was for some reason immune to noticing. Which was odd, since he was usually the one who couldn't read the atmosphere. This though… oh it made Alfred shudder.

"Quite truthfully, I think it is," Arthur whispered. He looked quickly over his shoulder with panic in his eyes. "It might be… n-no. It can't be."

"Might be what?" Alfred breathed. If something was making Arthur this jump then it must be pretty scary.

Alfred's tutor gulped and motioned for the American to lean closer. Nervously he did as he was asked, blushing when he noticed how close his face was to Arthur's. His breath was kind of minty, too. Had he been chewing gum or something? Maybe it would taste minty if they kissed… right! There were more pressing matters at hand.

"I have a feeling that it's the ghost of… uh… Sasha Ivanov."

"Sasha Ivanov?"

"Yes, he was once a student here, you see. On one snowy day was happily taking a stroll around the grounds when he needed to cross the street. He didn't see the truck until it was too late. They say that his soul still haunts the school, preying on young Americans, just like the one driving the truck that brought his early demise." Arthur's face was solemn as he finished the tale. His voice had been dark and had an almost foreboding feel to it the whole time (though Alfred didn't know that this talent had come from hours of practicing black magic).

"OHMAIGOD!" Alfred (in a very manly fashion) screamed. "Don't let him get me, Arthur!" he hugged his tutor for dear life, nearly squeezing the life out of him by accident.

"I won't," Arthur replied in a strangled voice. "In order for me to help you, though, I have to go back to my apartment really quick. Can you head back to your place and then wait for my video call? Then I can give you special instructions on how to keep Sasha from ever getting you."

Alfred was about ready to cry. He would have to walk home all by himself. When it was getting dark. With a ghost. "I want you to help me NOW." He whimpered.

"I can't," Arthur said sadly. "If I gave you the instructions right now he might hear, then I would be in twice as much trouble. Would you want that?"

"No."

"Good. I'm going to head back home now."

After that last sentence Arthur was gone and Alfred was completely alone. The dark aura was still there. In fact, it was increasing.

"Kolkolkol, Alfred?"

"AHHHHH! OMG! SASHA DON'T KILL ME!" Alfred screamed (in a not-so-manly fashion) as someone came up behind him, bringing the aura closer as well.

"My name is Ivan," the person who Alfred had mistaken for the ghost for laughed. "You know that."

"GAHH! No, that's even scarier!"

Standing behind Alfred was Ivan Braginski and his sister Natalia. Ivan seemed a bit happier than usual, but Natalia seemed just as murderous as usual. "What are you doing out right now? Hoping to become one with Mother Russia? Or at least the representative?" he smirked a bit then furrowed his brows as he asked a more serious question. "Anyway, who was that? I thought I saw him at the world conference, did I not?"

"O-oh!" Alfred exclaimed. He probably shouldn't tell Ivan that Arthur was the 'stupid damn' representative for England, should he? "Yeah, that was just my boyfriend Arthur."

Natalia narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "You aren't homosexual," she hissed.

"Yes he is," Ivan laughed bravely, though he shrunk back when his sister glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Tell my brother that you are straight," she commanded through gritted teeth. At first Alfred had thought that the dark aura was coming from Ivan, but now it was plain to see that anger and darkness radiated from Natalia more than Alfred had ever seen in come from Ivan.

"B-but," he began, momentarily scared into considering Natalia's request. Alfred soon shook his head, though, and continued, "I'm not. I like men."

He then bid the two farewell before they could reply and ran towards his apartment as fast as his legs could carry him.

**SlayerSparkly: Wow. That took a long time. The funny thing is this chapter was actually supposed to be longer than this but I think this is an okay place to stop for now. ^^' I'm really sorry for taking so long to update lately, but now we are taking standardized tests and that is so killer. Also, I just have to say this like every chapter now, I am so grateful to everyone who reads, watches, faves, or reviews. My writing isn't anything special but you guys make me so happy and it inspires me to keep going. **

**Oh, and please review! Even if it's just ways to help me improve. I understand if you don't, though. I can never think of anything to say when I review either.**


End file.
